Scrubbers of many different types are well known for separating solids and liquids from a gas stream. Some types of scrubbers operate very effectively, and there are types of scrubbers available for removing almost any type of pollutant from an off-gas. However, the cost of scrubbers in general is quite high in relation to capacity and this is particularly true in the case of scrubbers suitable for treatment of corrosive materials. The present invention provides a scrubber that operates effectively and efficiently to separate solid and liquid pollutants from hot, highly corrosive off-gases by a structure which is low in capital cost, which has low operating costs, and has a long, maintenance free, useful life.